X-Men: Days of Future Past
X-Men: Days of Future Past is a sequel to X-Men: First Class and X-Men: The Last Stand as well as a follow-up to The Wolverine. The film was released on DVD/Bluray on October 14, 2014. * An Extended edition known as "The Rogue Cut" was released in the summer of 2015. Plot The X-Men send Wolverine to the past in a desperate effort to change history and prevent an event that results in doom for both humans and mutants. Trivia * Two of Pietro Maximoff's (Quicksilver) relations are implied but not outright stated due to copyright issues. He remarks to Magneto, his mom used to know someone that could manipulate metal. Then his Mother sees Magneto on TV, reacts with horror and recognition. Pietro has a sister, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. * When Magneto is retrieving his helmet you can see Havok's damaged X-Men uniform, one of Angel Salvadore's wings and the coin Magneto used to kill Sebastian Shaw from X-Men: First Class. * Wolverine wakes up beside a woman who calls him Jimmy. In the comics, his birth name is James Howlett. * Patrick Stewart and Ian McKellen were performing in a touring production when Bryan Singer asked them about reprising their roles as Charles Xavier and Magneto. According to McKellen, both men were utterly shocked as they thought they'd passed their roles to James McAvoy and Michael Fassbender, and would never play them again. Both were delighted to return to two of their most popular roles, and to work with the younger actors playing the same characters. * In her cameo, Rogue is seen wearing her trademark green jacket & pants from the comic books. * This will be Hugh Jackman's seventh portrayal as Wolverine, the most times a comic book character's been played by the same actor in films. He will also be the only actor to appear in the entire X-Men film series. * For her role as Mystique, Jennifer Lawrence wore a special bodysuit. She'd previously worn full-body prosthetics in X-Men: First Class but found that too uncomfortable. * Anna Paquin's screen time was 3 seconds, with no lines, she was a top billed actors in the ending credits. * Although their characters are father and son, Michael Fassbender and Evan Peters are 10 years apart. * The script called for Logan to wake up in 1973 in boxers. Jackman insisted on waking nude: "In Australia, if you're next to a really good-looking girl, you're not getting out with boxer shorts on or briefs or anything!" * When Mystique stages a rescue of the mutants at the Vietnam War base, she does so in the guise of a Colonel Sanders. Who is the founder of Kentucky Fried Chicken. * The four principal female X-Men cast - Halle Berry, Jennifer Lawrence, Ellen Page, and Anna Paquin - are all Academy Award nominees. The six principal male cast members Hugh Jackman, Michael Fassbender, James McAvoy, Ian McKellen, Patrick Stewart and Peter Dinklage - are all Golden Globe nominees. * Evan Peters plays Quicksilver in X-Men and his Kick-Ass co-star Aaron Taylor plays him in Avengers 2. * Patrick Stewart, James McAvoy, Ian McKellen and Michael Fassbender, who play the future/past versions of Professor Xavier and Magneto, have all played the title role in film adaptations of "Macbeth". * A romantic subplot between Storm and Wolverine in the future (a nod to the "Age of Apocalypse" comic storyline, which heavily influenced this film) was filmed but cut for runtime purposes. * Hidden Mickey: Seconds into the opening credits, three bubbles join together as Mickey Mouse's head. * Hugh Jackman's 5th collaboration with Halle Berry. They worked together in the first 3 "X-Men" installments and their only non "X-Men" collaboration was 2001's "Swordfish". * This is the fourth X-Men film to be based on a Chris Claremont "X-Men" comic. **X-Men 2 was adapted from God Loves, Man Kills **X-Men: The Last Standwas based on The Dark Phoenix Saga **The Wolverinewas based on the 1982 Limited Series 'Wolverine'. Quotes Professor X: Raven was a dear friend of mine... Kitty Pryde: What happened? (Magneto takes a quick look at the Professor) Professor X: I drove her away. Logan: So I wake up in my younger body, God knows where, and then what? Professor X: You'll need to go to my house and find me. Convince me of all this. Logan: Won't you be able to read my mind? Professor X: I didn't have my powers in 1973. Logan, you're going to have to do for me what I once did for you: lead me, guide me. I was a very different man then. You'll have to be patient with me. Logan: (scoffs) Patience isn't my strongest suit. Magneto: You'll need me as well. Logan: What? Magneto: After Mystique left Charles, she came with me, and I set her on a dangerous path, a darker path. It's going to take the two of us, side by side at a time when we couldn't be further apart. Magneto: Charles, are you sure this will work? Professor X: I have complete faith in him. Magneto: It's not him I'm worried about. It's us. We were younger, more brash. We didn't know any better. Professor X: We will now. Logan: In the beginning the Sentinels were just targeting mutants. Then they began to identify the genetics in non-mutants who'd eventually have mutant children or grandchildren, and they started targeting everyone. Many of the humans tried to help us, it was a slaughter... leaving only the worst of humanity in charge. I've been in a lot of wars, I've never seen anything like this. And it all starts with her. Pietro Maximoff: (to Erik) They say you can manipulate metal. My mom used to know a guy who could do that. (Erik looks a little worried) Charles Xavier: You're on acid... somebody gave you really bad acid... Charles Xavier: No... I don't want your suffering, I don't want your future! Professor X: Just because someone stumbles and loses their path, doesn't mean they're lost forever. Sometimes, we all need a little help. Raven: Get out of my head, Charles! Charles Xavier: Raven, please do not make us the enemy today. Raven: Look around you, we already are! Charles Xavier: Not all of us, Raven. All you've done so far is save the lives of these men. You can show them a better path. Charles Xavier: I've been trying to control you since the day we met, and look where that's got us... everything that happens now is in your hands. I have faith in you, Raven. Erik Lehnsherr: If you let them have me, I'm as good as dead. You know that. Charles Xavier: I know. Erik Lehnsherr: Goodbye, old friend. Charles Xavier: Goodbye, Erik Characters Hugh Jackman ... Wolverine 'James McAvoy ... Charles Xavier ' 'Michael Fassbender ... Erik Lehnsherr ' 'Jennifer Lawrence ... Mystique ' 'Halle Berry ... Storm ' 'Nicholas Hoult ... Beast ' 'Anna Paquin ... Rogue ' 'Ellen Page ... Shadowcat ' 'Peter Dinklage ... Dr. Bolivar Trask ' 'Shawn Ashmore ... Iceman ' 'Omar Sy ... Bishop ' 'Evan Peters ... Quicksilver ' 'Josh Helman ... Maj. Bill Stryker ' 'Daniel Cudmore ... Colossus ' 'Bingbing Fan ... Blink ' 'Adan Canto ... Sunspot ' 'Booboo Stewart ... Warpath ' 'Ian McKellen ... Magneto ' 'Patrick Stewart ... Professor X ' 'Famke Janssen ... Jean Grey ' 'Lucas Till ... Havok ' 'Evan Jonigkeit ... Toad ' 'James Marsden ... Scott Summers ' 'Mark Camacho ... President Nixon ' Videos Category:Movie Category:X-Men Category:X-Men Universe